


We Scientists Like to do it on the Table Periodically

by Dragon_in_a_Mask



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alpacas, F/M, How Do I Tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex on a table, Sexy Times, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_Mask/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your an assistant working with Dr. Banner, and you've had the biggest crush on him since forever, and you finally get the nerve to tell him. Little did you know he also has some strong feelings about you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Scientists Like to do it on the Table Periodically

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got a long time ago and only now was I able to get it on here. Sorry I'm a lazy butt >.

You have been working in Bruce Banners lab for about two months now as his assistant. You helped him conduct experiments, clean the lab, and now and again you got him a coffee, and you are more than happy to do this because he seems to be so grateful if not a bit shy and quiet. You've had the whole debriefing and you've seen the news, you’re not a complete idiot, you know he’s the hulk so for more than one reason to try to stay on his good side. But over the past two months you've started to fall for the shy scientist. It was probably because of the way he smiled at you with his soft brown eyes when you did well. Or how that one lock of curly hair fell over his forehead. But more than anything it was probably his laugh. You never really heard it often but now and again you were clever enough in a remark and his laugh came out so easily and so pure, it’s no wonder you fell for him. But the problem with falling for a shy guy is that he’s never going to make the first move, so today after work, you’re going to make the first move. Here goes nothing.  
  
The day goes on like normal, more experiments, cleaning the science equipment, filling out reports etcetera, etcetera. You’re cleaning the last of the beakers and you’re eyeing him from across the room, hunched over some paperwork. You have no idea what to say but hey actions speak louder than words right? You set the now clean beaker on the rack and march over to the scientist and kiss him on the cheek.  
Bruce freezes and you see his face redden a bit. You start to question your actions but it's too late to back down now, so you stand your ground, waiting for a response from the scientist. He spluttered and coughed in his nervousness, and her turned to look at you. You couldn't identify the look he was giving you, nor could you anticipate his next, sudden move.  
  
He launched at you, pinning you down to the lab table with a smoldering kiss, as he held on to your upper arms. A surprised squeak escaped your mouth before he captured it with his own. Despite the suddenness of his actions, soon you find your self kissing back and moaning against him, before he pulled out of the kiss to look down at you.  
  
"Do you have any idea." he said, his voice much huskier than it had been a few minutes ago, "how long I've been wanting to do that to you, (name)?" He kisses you again, though much gentler and passionate this time around, and you accept it fully, kissing back as good as you get. You weave your hands into his hair as the kiss deepens, and he licks the inside of your mouth. Man you have no idea how good of a kisser he really was!  
  
Eventually you feel his hands exploring you all over. Gently gliding over your arms, thighs and your breasts. It feels so good but it's not nearly enough. You slide your hands under his un-tucked, purple button-up shirt, and you feel him slightly gasp against your lips, which makes you grin. You make quick work of his buttons and soon your hands are free to roam all over his smooth chest. He growls against you and nips your chin, all the way down your neck until he his a sensitive spot right where your neck meets you collar bone that makes you gasp. Your gasp make you jerk your hand downward and slide over his, now bulging slightly, blue jeans.  
  
He jerks slightly into the touch, and you take that as incentive to keep going, but you do one better. You slip your hand down his pants and slide your fingers along his length, eliciting a gasp and a moan from the hot scientist pinning you down. He growls into your neck before hiking up your skirt and rubbing your clit through your panties as revenge. You gasp loudly and clutch onto him. He grins and slips the cloth over to the side and slowly slips a finger inside and rubs your sensitive areas all at once. You arch your back and moan which makes him move faster, and soon he pushing you over the metaphorical edge screaming his name.  
  
Your coming down off the slight high that came with the orgasm, when you feel him remove his fingers and start to insert something a bit bigger. He moans and his eyes slide shut at the feeling of you. "God your so tight," he pants. You respond by thrusting your hips upward at him, to which he gasps and kisses you again, pinning your wrists to the table. He moves slowly at first, fanning the fire slow and hot, but its not long before he can't hold back any longer, and starts thrusting faster, and harder. You meet him blow for blow, the intensity of the feeling filling you once again. you look up at him, his yes closed, mouth open slightly, his curly hair falling off his forehead and waving side to side with each thrust. You looked so beautiful and hot like that above you. All thoughts leave your mind when he changes his angle and hits your g-spot and makes you see stars. He grins down at you, lust clear in his eyes and he slams into you over and over again until once again you are pushed over the metaphorical edge, muttering his name almost like a prayer. A few hard thrusts after he follows, you name tumbling from his kiss stung lips.  
  
You both pant, holding on to each other for a moment before he pulls out and takes one of the clean towels and gently cleans you both, and helping you sit up on the table. "So um hey, do you, uh, wanna get dinner or s-something?" He's blushing and scratching the back of his neck. "I would love to," you giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know I do take requests but I have a bad habit of not getting to it for a long time, but i always follow through! If I say I'm gonna write it i will! So there you go. Thank you for reading!


End file.
